1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to receptacles for electrical outlets, and more particularly, to a receptacle having protective flaps that can prevent inadvertent insertion of alien objects into the slots of the receptacle. For example, with the protective flap a child could not inadvertently insert an alien object into the receptacle and receive an electrical shock.
2. Description of Prior Art
FIG. 1 shows a prior art receptacle having protective flaps which is composed of a top cover 1', a base 2' for mounting the top cover 1' thereon, a separating plate 3' provided on the base 2', a protective flap 4' provided on the separating plate 3', and a U-shaped elastic piece 5' sleeved on the protective flap 4'. The protective flap 4' is composed of a pair of flames 4a', 4b' engaged by the use of an engaging piece 40'. Without a plug being inserted, the protective flap 4' is in closed condition, and when the blades a plug urge against the frames 4a', 4b', the two frames 4a', 4b' can be moved away from each other to make way for the blades of the plug to enter through the openings 30' to come into contact with the electrical outlet. When the plug is being pulled out, the frames 4a', 4b' can be urged by means of the elasticity of the U-shaped elastic piece 5' to move toward each other and close the slots of the receptacle.
It is a drawback of the prior an receptacle having protective flaps that the provision of the separating plate for supporting the protective flap makes the structure of the receptacle complex and thus the assembly is not easy and labor and time consuming that causes the manufacture cost to be high. Therefore, there exists a need for a receptacle having protective flaps that can be made with less complex components such that the assembly can be made easier.